


Go Fish

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Series: Lawson Island AU [4]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, plotlessness, probably incorrect fishing techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Shige has a good day, for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Go Fish**  
PG, Gen, Shige and Tegoshi focus, 710-ish words  
Warnings: Crack, plotlessness, AU, probably incorrect fishing techniques  
Summary: Shige has a good day, for once.

Previous bits: [Inconvenience](http://community.livejournal.com/oyakodon/1696.html), [Any Day in November](http://community.livejournal.com/oyakodon/4038.html), and [Pros and Cons](http://community.livejournal.com/oyakodon/4229.html).

A/N: The least cracky one yet. Also the last one I have planned for now, but this AU is turning into my happy place, so there may be more in the future.

  
"I want fish," Shige said one day, after yet another meal of karaage.

"To eat or for pets?" Koyama asked.

"To eat."

"Gross, no," Ryo growled from across the campfire. But Tegoshi didn't agree.

"Fish does sound nice," he pondered.

"I bet I could catch plenty, if I had a fishing pole," Shige added. "Since nobody else fishes around here."

"Ha. You wouldn't be saying that if you actually had a fishing pole," Ryo snorted.

 

 

The next morning, there was a fishing rod in the storeroom, along with every piece of tackle Shige had ever heard of, and a styrofoam cup full of worms.

"Hook, line and sinker!" Massu said when he saw it, but Shige was too excited to bother groaning at the pun.

He had the day off from "working" at the Lawson, so he took off for the beach. There was a nice, shady spot he knew of that would protect him from the worst of the sun.

It wasn't long before he got a bite, and he had enough fish for a meal for eight long before lunch time. For once, the world was proving him right and Ryo wrong.

He kept fishing despite his bucket full of fish, simply because he was enjoying himself.

Sometime in the early afternoon, Tegoshi found him. As was often the case, Tegoshi's voice preceded him. This time, he was singing _Sen no Kaze_ , but replacing the "sen" with "Shige", and the "kaze" with "lunch".

Shige didn't bother to shush him- he hadn't been getting any bites since he'd caught enough for dinner, anyway. Tegoshi sat down next to him and held out a boxed lunch.

"I brought you food," he said.

Shige eyed the box suspiciously. It wasn't like Tegoshi to be that thoughtful. But it looked innocent enough, so he took it.

Tegoshi leaned his head on Shige's shoulder while Shige ate. It probably should've been annoying, but instead he felt oddly pleased. Tegoshi was just touchy-feely with his friends.

"You didn't take the worms," Tegoshi commented after a while.

"Those are for freshwater fishing, really," Shige said. He'd used an artificial lure instead- the fish around the island had never seen one before, anyway. They'd probably think it was some kind of foreign delicacy.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until they heard the sound of distant laughter and shouting. Shige looked to see Yamapi chasing a laughing Kusano down the beach, with Ryo and Koyama standing by, laughing.

"Yamapi seems really happy lately," Tegoshi commented. "Doesn't he? And Ryo-chan doesn't look tired all the time."

Not sure how to reply, Shige just went back to eating his lunch. He closed the box when he was done and thanked Tegoshi for the food, but Tegoshi didn't reply. When he tried to twist around to look at Tegoshi, and Tegoshi's body just slumped against him, he realized what had happened.

After a moment of thought, he reeled in his line and leaned back against the tree stump behind him. There was time for a nap before dinner had to be cooked.

 

 

That evening, Ryo glowered at his karaage while everyone else enjoyed their fish.

"Hey, Shige. Why don't you catch a chicken?" Ryo grumped.

"Catch one yourself," Shige shot back.

"Ryo-chan's too chicken to catch a chicken!" Uchi declared. He snorted at his own pun.

"You're one to talk," Ryo said, shoving at Uchi's shoulder. "You wouldn't slaughter a chicken if your life depended on it."

"Is this chicken, what I'm eating, or is this fish?" Kusano asked, suddenly.

Seven people shot him confused looks as he doubled over laughing.

"It's fish, right?" Massu asked, looking suddenly doubtful.

"It was a joke," Kusano said, still giggling. "You guys wouldn't know about it."

As Yamapi pouted at Kusano for his American inside jokes and the banter started back up, Shige looked around. Tegoshi had been right, he decided- Yamapi and Ryo both looked healthier and happier.

And there was nobody around to care if any of them got a little drunk, or acted inappropriately.

Which was probably a good thing, Shige thought, when Uchi had a few too many beers and started to loudly ponder if Tegoshi kissed like a girl, since he was such a convincing crossdresser.

 

 

 

*For anyone who doesn't happen to know, "Is this chicken, what I'm eating, or is this fish?" is a Jessica Simpson quote (she was confused by the tuna brand Chicken of the Sea).


End file.
